Blind Date
by PrincessBlueHedgie
Summary: Rouge comes to Sonic's house early in the morning to set up a blind date between him and her college friend, Shadow. (Sonadow so haters leave!) Sorry about the bad summary


Characters belong to SEGA  
I'm in the mood to do some requests right now ^^

Sonadow, so if you don't like it then beat it!

* * *

Sonic pov..

I heard knocking on the front door. I looked over at the alarm clock next to my bed, 6:30!? No way! I want sleep whoever's out there come back after I've eaten breakfast. I tucked my head under the pillows to drown out the noise but the one thing louder than knocking.. the doorbell. I groaned, when is this person giving up!?

"Sonic! Answer this door now!"

Rouge!? What is Rouge doing here so early. I sighed. At least she's better than Amy, she would've bashed my door off by now with that hammer. I got up still half asleep. I rubbed the sand from my eyes and got to my closet. Rouge was still downstairs pounding my door.

"I hear you Rouge! Just let me get dressed!" I called down hoping she would stop.

"Finally! Hurry I want to ask you something!" She shouted in reply.

I put on my gloves and socks first then grabbed one of my light blue hoodies and a pair of jeans. I found my lucky sneakers by the bed and put them on. After brushing my teeth and straightening out my quills I got downstairs and opened the door. Rouge stood with her arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently. She was in her usual outfit, it's pretty cold out and she's wearing a skimpy outfit? Doesn't she get cold? Whatever, I stood aside to let her in. The sun's hardly in the sky, whatever she wants it better be important.

We walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. I yawned still exhausted from not getting my needed 10 hours of sleep.

"Mornin Rouge"

"Hey Blue, you look tired" Oh jeez Rouge I wonder why.

"I'm going to have to blame you for that" I said stretching my arms. "So, what did you need that required waking me so early?"

"Well, remember that friend that I talked about?" She asked.

"The one from college? Shadow right?"

Rouge nodded.

Rouge finished school not to long ago, it was an out of state school, she's been back for about 2 months now and talked to all of us about some girl she met.

"Shadow's coming to visit and wants to meet you and the others. Shadow especially wants to meet you so I came to tell you first" Rouge said with a smile.

"Oh yeah why's that?" I asked.

"When I was telling Shadow about you all, the second I mentioned you that's just what most of the conversation became about"

"Really?"

Rouge nodded. "Totally"

"Hey Rouge you said you wanted to ask me something right?"

"Oh yeah. Sonic you're my friend right?"

"Yeah of course" I answered.

"Well Shadow's coming tonight and asked me to do this. Sonic, would you go on a date with Shadow?" A what now!?

"A date? Sorry Rouge I don't do blind dates"

"Oh c'mon please! Shadow really likes you! Please be a good friend and help me help my friend!" Rouge clasped her hands together and begged.

I sighed. Who knows maybe this Shadow girl is really cute. "Ok fine one date"

"Yes! Thank you!" Rouge cheered then threw her arms around my neck, putting me in a death hug.

I sighed. Sometimes being this nice is a curse.

Rouge finally released her grip. "Don't worry I'll pay for everything so leave your wallet at home"

Rouge stood up and started texting on her phone.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Hm, oh just telling Shadow the great news. I'll call you later Sonic, Shadow's plane is landing soon and I'm going to meet him at the airport. Bye Sonic!" Rouge left the house after shutting the door behind her.

Wait, 'him'? Shadow's a girl, I probably miss heard. Right?

...

Rouge called me sometime after 7 and told me to go to the new sea food restaurant that opened up a few blocks away. Like Rouge said everything was already paid for, she made the reservation, picked the table and gave a three hundred dollar spending limit. She must _really _want this to go well. I didn't know what Shadow looked like other what Rouge told me, red and black quills I think she said. I was messing with apps on my phone when I heard the door open. I was so shocked I nearly dropped my phone. Red and black quills alright, but this wasn't a girl.. Shadow's a guy. Rouge.. I'm going to kill you.

Shadow was in a red and black jacket, the zipper on it was undone revealing a grey t-shirt with white tufts of fur sticking out, with a pair of black jeans. He looked over at me and smiled. I realized that I still had a look of shock on my face and that smile told me he thought I was shocked for another reason, like his looks maybe? I quickly cleared that expression from my face and put my phone in my pocket as he sat down in front of me.

"Um are you Shadow?" Please say no.

He chuckled. "Yes, and you're Sonic right?"

"Yeah" Unfortunately.

"Rouge told me so much about you. You're so much cuter in person"

I blushed when he placed his hand on top of mine.

"Uh, I'll be back in a few minutes I um need to use the bathroom"

"Hurry back"

I got up and walked to the men's bathroom. I leaned against the wall and started texting Rouge.

Sonic: Why didn't you tell me Shadow was a guy!?

Rouge: Oh, didn't I mention it?

Sonic: Only for a split second!

Rouge: Oops *chuckles* sorry honey.

Sonic: Rouge, I'm not gay, this date is off.

Rouge: You're not?

Sonic: What made you think I was gay?

Rouge: You always run away from Amy and she was voted prettiest girl in high school.

Sonic: Just because I don't like Amy, doesn't mean I don't like girls.

Rouge: Please stay, Shadow's really in to you. Just one date if you don't have a good time I'll tell Shadow you're not interested.

Sonic: Fine, but if he tries something I'm calling it off right then and there.

Rouge: *sigh* Ok.

I put my phone back in my pocket and walked back to the table. Shadow looked bored, holding his head in one hand and tapping the table with the other. When I sat down though his mood improved.

"What took you cutie?"

Oh god he's trying to flirt with me.

"The stalls were full"

I felt him lightly kick my foot under the table a few times. I don't know what he's doing but I want him to stop, I kick back trying to show my discomfort but it backfired when he kicked back a little harder. I just wandered into a game of footsies didn't I.

A waitress brought over two plates.

"I hope you don't mind that I ordered for you" Shadow said.

My dish was salad with pieces of shrimp scattered in it, while Shadow just had a shrimp cocktail.

"I don't mind at all"

This whole meal is so awkward, I don't know what to say. So I kept my head down and ate quietly.

"Sonic?"

I looked up. Shadow was staring at me with lidded eyes.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"Nothing but your beauty"

Beauty? I think I'm decent looking but beautiful?

"I wanted to know if you'd like to go out again"

"I um, I don't know.." I said.

Shadow slid into the booth next to me and turned my face towards him, his face edging closer to mine.

"Please, Sonikku.."

Before I could object he kissed me. Even though I'm not gay this actually felt really good. I soon lost myself in the feeling and found myself kissing back. Ok so maybe I'm bisexual, just usually attracted to girls. I felt Shadow's tongue lick my lips, wanting entrance, I gave it to him. I felt his tongue moving in my mouth as if he's trying to find something, I felt his tongue lick around mine, found it. He tried pulling me into his mouth. Oh party at your place? No thanks. I tried to stop him from pulling my tongue in but to no avail. He then encouraged me to start licking around and god did he taste good! It was way better than chili dogs. Once air became a problem we pulled apart, I could feel saliva all around my lips. I grabbed a napkin and dried off my lips.

"You're an amazing kisser Sonikku" Shadow said.

"I can say the same to you, minus the 'Sonikku' part"

After that it became much less awkward, we were actually having a good conversation. I hate to say it but I think I'm falling for him, he's not a cute girl but he's a pretty hot guy.

I checked the time on my phone, wow it was starting to get late. I really didn't want this night to end but sadly it has to.

"Sorry Shadow, I have to get going"

"Already?"

"Yeah, it's getting late and usually when I don't get my ten hours I'm a wreck in the morning" I said.

Shadow sighed. "I understand Sonikku. Maybe I can spend the night with you, I was going to stay with Rouge but I just don't want to leave you"

I could feel my cheeks blushing. I really don't want to leave him either, oh god I am falling for him. My phone vibrated in my pocket, a text from Rouge.

Rouge: If he wants to stay with you let him! I understand!

Wait.. how did she..? You know what I don't care.

"You can stay with me" I smiled. "Rouge has everything covered so we can go"

"Great babe, let's go"

Did he just call me babe? We got up and left the restaurant, after stepping outside Shadow wrapped his arm around my waist, dear god I feel like a girl.  
When we got to my house I realized something, I don't have a guest room and the couch is way too uncomfortable to sleep on so I guess that means we'll just have to share my bed.

"My room's upstairs follow me"

Now that we're going up I think it was a bad idea for me to go first I felt his gaze lingering on my tail or possibly something below my tail I blushed dark red glad that he couldn't see my face at the moment.

I sat on the edge of the bed taking off my sneakers, then my gloves, Shadow doing the same I took off my day clothes leaving me in an undershirt and boxers, the same for Shadow except instead of an undershirt it was his grey t-shirt. I turned to flick the lights off but I noticed that Shadow was staring at me again.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, you're just too cute"

I couldn't help but laugh. He turned the lights off for me and held me under the covers. It's official, I like him. I blushed when he said the words that sealed that feeling.

"Sonic, I love you.."

END OF STORY


End file.
